


"Держи бёдра"

by do_not_disturb, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: – Держи бёдра, – говорит Сан, шлёпая Уёна по ягодице.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	"Держи бёдра"

– Держи бёдра, – говорит Сан, шлёпая Уёна по ягодице. Уён стонет от хлопка, сжимается на Сане абсолютно восхитительно. Очень хочется увидеть выражение его лица, зацеловать раскрытые в стонах губы, но с этим всем пока надо повременить.

– Я не могу, – Уён едва не плачет, его бёдра снова начинают разъезжаться. Сан наваливается весом немного, толкается вперёд, Уён в спине прогибается и стон его больше похож на слабый скулёж.

Сан улыбается мягко, ведёт ладонью вдоль его позвоночника, наклоняется вперёд.

– Ну хорошо, я тебе помогу.

Вряд ли Уён успевает сообразить, в чём будет заключаться помощь Сана, если для этого Сан берёт в захват его запястья, заводя руки за спину.

– Не напрягайся, – советует Сан напоследок и тянет Уёна за зафиксированные запястья на себя. Вторая рука ложится Уёну на таз, притягивает к паху. Сан толкается резко, рвано, Уён прогибается в спине как-то совсем нереально, впору бояться, что сломается. 

Его задыхающийся стоны – лучшее, что может услышать Сан.


End file.
